


Aftermath

by MusingPenguin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Charlie!, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingPenguin/pseuds/MusingPenguin
Summary: Alastor and Charlie share a little dance.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, “Aftermath,” by Caravan Palace: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imCd-m32oAs 
> 
> Any electro swing reminds me of Alastor, especially this piece (at least, a calmer Alastor...in the aftermath of things).

Soft jazz music buzzed from his radio, a catchy tune that accompanied his jaunty walk. Hat at his side, Alastor observed the vast, empty room and its high ceilings. Behind him, he could hear Miss Charlie Magne’s hesitant footsteps. It was surprisingly calm now, despite all the ruckus he’d caused! Yes, this was going to be _very_ entertaining indeed. The charming princess of Hell was testament to that. Though her silly little project was quite ridiculous, he’d enjoyed her song very much. He simply couldn’t resist seeing for himself what all the fuss was about!

“Well! This room could certainly use some renovations! What do you say, my dear?” He twirled his cane with a flourish, extending a hand out to Charlie. Her pretty doe eyes looked up at him in surprise.

“What sort of renovations?” she asked, absentmindedly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Alastor couldn’t help but find this little display beyond endearing.

“Hmm...perhaps this?” With a snap of his fingers, he transformed the barren room into a grand, glittering ballroom. His shadow companions, dressed smartly, blasted jazzy tunes at the front of an elevated stage. Neon lights danced at every corner of the room as a shadowy crowd of demons mingled and talked amongst themselves. Never had Alastor seen such a beautiful sight as the one that graced Charlie’s blushing face—her eyes were quite literally _dazzling,_ and her grin widened, revealing her fangs.

“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Charlie squealed, running over to get a closer look at the band on stage. Alastor watched her run off, the corners of his mouth lifting into a jagged grin. He was rather pleased to see that he had made the little princess smile so much in the course of a single day. It was far more pleasant than the unhappy expression he had seen on her face earlier, when she was sitting and chatting on the telephone to —he presumed?— her mother. Like the gentleman he was, he hadn’t dared interrupt, but the stark contrast of that heartbroken girl to the exuberant one on the picture show...it caused him great displeasure. How amusing! He couldn’t let the poor belle, his one source of fresh entertainment in decades, deflate so quickly!

He followed Charlie as she ran up to the stage and danced with one of his shadowy minions, the latter blowing ceremoniously into its trumpet. Soon, the tune devolved into the electric swing that he’d been playing on his radio, and Charlie —like a true Southern belle!— began tap dancing to the music. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked with a toothy grin, extending an arm out to the beaming gal. Charlie laughed, a very pleasant, bright sound, and took both of his hands in her own. He stiffened at her sudden touch, but soon found that he didn’t mind the feel of her little hands in his, and her vigorous tap dancing on the stage quickly elevated his faint surprise to boisterous laughter. 

Yes, this was the most fun he’d had in decades.


End file.
